love's Paradox
by Divine-Havon
Summary: Sakura is deeply in love with Syoaran, but she also has feelings for Tomoyo. When Tomoyo confesses her love for Sakura, what would be the reaction of Syaoran? What happens if sakura decides to accept her love.. Chapter 3 up!
1. Confession of a Cherry Blossom

Summary: Sakura is deeply in love with the boy of her dreams Syoaran, but she also has mixed feelings for Tomoyo. When Tomoyo confesses her love for Sakura, what would be the reaction of Syaoran be? What happens if sakura decides to accept her love, then what will become of him?. If you like a good romance story then please give mine a try, and comment for feed back, it would be much appreciated.

Chapter 1: Confession of a Cherry Blossom

It had now been 3 years ever since the end of Syaoran's and Sakura's last battle when they had to encounter clow reed in a deathening duel. Now that there adventure is over, everything went back to normal. The story starts off inside Sakura's highschool. It's her first year, with her friends Tomoyo and Syaoran and now she's beggining to blossom as a young woman. She begins to have feelings and emotions for people, she never felt back then.

Sakura is now at the age of 14 and is nervously awaiting for Syaoran to return from his after classes. Tomoyo is beside her filming Sakura's every move.

" Tomoyo! Can you stop filming me?"

"Sakura... it's pretty funny to see you so anxious... what's wrong?"

" n-nothing, I just wanted too..."

" are you waiting for Syaoran?"

" well... kind of.. I just have to return something back to him"

However that is not the reason whyshe was waiting for his return .What Sakura really wanted to do was give him a gift, and expose her love to him, she's never been able to do it, until she contained the courage from Kero to do so. Sakura begins to shake, and ponders what whould happen if she does confess her love to Syaoran. Would he feel uncomfortable and stop talking to her, would evreything just go horribly wrong? She didn't know, but for sure we was going to tell him. Syaoran comes out of his after class looking exhausted.

" hey Syaoran, how's the after math classes going along?"

" not too bad Tomoyo, I just feel a little tired from all the work Mr: Hiroto is giving us"

" why don't we all get ice cream?"

" that's a good idea" he turns to Sakura, and notices that she is more quiet then she normally is.

" are you alright Sakura?... is there something the matter...?"

" well... there is something I have to tell you, it's really important, I must say this before it's too late"

" what is it..?"

" I just wanted to say that I... that I..." before she can say the message out, the teacher asked them to take there leave from the school because it was getting late. As they were walking out, they continued there conversation.

" so what was it you were going to tell me?"

" nothing Syaoran..." she puts her head down feeling saddened that she missed the only chance she had. She felt this may had been the only time and place to tell him.

" hey Sakura? Do you want to come over to my house?"

" no not today Tomoyo, I have a lot of homework to do"

" on what?" Syaoran asked.

" well math, its a lot of work and it's very difficult"

" well, I can help you if you'd like"

" t-that would be great!"

" can I come too, I want to observe how you can actually handle the math"answered Tomoyo

" heeey its not funny, it's actually really hard!"

" I believe you Sakura, it could be hard for some people"

" Syaoran..." Sakura began to blush. She felt a lot closer to him now, but she wished that Tomoyo wasn't coming, all she wanted was some alone time with him. As they got to Sakura's house she paused at the door a second before walking in.

" what's wrong!" replied Tomoyo

" shhhh kero may be expecting treats from me, I didn't bring him any today" they entered inside the house quielty and walked slowly to Sakura's kicthen table. It has been five minutes since any of the three said anything.

" well... shall we get started?"

" that's a good idea Syaoran"

both of them sat down, and in the meanwhile Tomoyo gradually sly's up to Sakura's room to see Kero.

Sakura only notices minutes later that Tomoyo wasn't anywhere in sight.

" where's Tomoyo?"

" I think she said she was going to go to the bathroom" now it was Sakura's chance to tell Syaoran. She never thought she would get another chance like this.

" Syaoran?... I have to tell you something"

" but I'm trying to teach you math right now"

"ya... but this is more important please listen"

" I think... I'm... in love with you" there was an awkward silence for a split second. Syaoran began to blush and smile until Tomoyo interuppted.

" hey you guys I just brought Kero down... uhh did I interupt something?"

" no Tomoyo... not at all" Saukra felt really down, she finaly expressed her feelings however there wasn't enough time to see what Syaoran's reaction was.

" yawn ... why did you wake me up, I was having the best dream"

" was it about chocolate?"

" nope this time it was about ice cream, delicious vanilla strawberry mango ice cream, the kind that melts in your mouth"

" mmm that sounds delicious Kero"

" Sakura...?"

" yes Syaoran?"

" never mind"

After they helped Sakura complete her math, they had the rest of the time off to themselves.

" so what do you want to do know?" asked Tomoyo

"I think its getting late Tomoyo, go home... please" Tomoyo was astonished to hear what she was told, they've always been really close since the fourth grade.

" well if you insist I guess... I'll see you two later" after she took her farewell, it only leaves Syaoran and Sakura together.

" Sakura.. Now that we are alone I just want to tell you,I don't think we should be together" at this moment Sakura's heart broke into a million fragments. She felt betrayed by Syaoran, she never would of thought he would say that.

" but why Syaoran... I need an answer?"

" because it's better at the moment, I feel somthing bizarre is going on"

" Syaoran... there arn't anymore clow cards.. Which mean no magic involved"

" its something different ... I'm sorry Sakura..." after the discusssion Syaoran left. Sakura dropped onto the hard cold floor crying.A shadow suddenly came out from the bush's and steped towards Sakura.

"Sakura? are you alright?" Sakura raises her head up to find Tomoyo looking concerned.

"what are you doing here Tomoyo, i thought i told you to go home" cried Sakura

"I couldn't go home just yet, i knew you really liked him, and i had to see the reaction for myself to believe it"

" He is just a jerk... and it took all my courage t-to d-do it"

" Sakura... i never thought i would say this, however now its me who is putting all my courage towards the truth" Tomoyo slowly whispered something in Sakura's ear.

" whaaat are you serious?"

" i can't help it Sakura, the way you feel about Syaoran is the wayI ... feel about you. I promiseI can make things better. You will be much happier:"

" b-but what about Syaoran"

" forget about him,I promise you, he never cared for you as much as i do"

" i don't know what to say Tomoyo"

" think about it Sakura... Ok" Tomoyo turned her back and began walking below the mysty moonlight.

" wait ..." Tomoyo smiled and ran back to Sakura to pick her up. Sakura forgot her sadness and returned a smile back"

To be continued ...


	2. Truth or Lie

**Chapter 2: Truth or lie?**

On the following morning Syaoran walked to school pondering from the day yesterday when Sakura confessed her love to him. A pain stricken's in his chest.

" what is this feeling I'm having, I never felt like this before..."

" heeeey Syaoran!!!!" From the corner edge of the sidewalk was one of Syaoran's best friends Takashi Yamazaki.

" hey Takashi! How are you doing!"

" I'm doing great... I just got back from Hong Kong"

" no wonder I haven't seen you for the past month"laughed Syaoran.

As they entered in the school gates he heard a couple of his school mates whispering about something..

" did you hear about Sakura and Tomoyo?" asked one of Sakura's old preschool friends Rika Sasaki

" ya! I know, I can't believe they are actually together" laughed Mina Hirono. Mina is a new classmate of Sakura's school, who despises her in every way possible.

" didn't Sakura really like Syaoran...?"

" stop talking about her Rika, she's such a loser, and anyways, Tomoyo deserves someone better"

" I know and her talent is magnificent too". At this point of life, Rika stopped being friends with Sakura ever after meeting Mina Hirono. Sakura and Syaoran never really knew the reason why she changed so much from her previous year at their old school. Syaoran over heard everything and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

" ahh Syaoran? Why did you stop, we are going to be late for class"

" you can go with out me... I have to talk to Rika"

" her? You know she became a real bi-."

" I know... you don't have to say it.." He gradually moved forward until he catch's up to there pace of walking.

" hey you two, what did you say about Sakura?"

" ohh you haven't heard lover boy? Sakura found someone else to be with for the rest of her life"

" know one was asking you Mina, I'm talking to Rika"

" well... um that is true" Syaoran noticed Rika looked very saddened and isolated. However he decided not to say anything to cause problems.

" ok thanks"

Syaoran walked off to his class feeling a little lost. Wasn't Sakura in love with him? Since when did Tomoyo Like Sakura?. Syaoran walks in slowly into his classroom knowing the fact that he is late for his first period class.

" Syaoran Li !?" asked the teacher in a firm voice

" I apologize Mr. Kenya , and I'm sorry I am late for science class"

" that won't excuse you today Syaoran, we had a quiz in the morning and you missed it, how are you ever supposed to do it now?" Syaoran fell silent not knowing what to say

" umm... maybe you can allow me to do it this time?" some of the students began to sniker at the thought of ever asking Mr. Kenya. He is known to be a really hard teacher, but he is a very reasonable man.

" ok Syaoran, just for today, but you have detention after school"

" Yes sir". Syaoran quickly went to his seat.

" I told you, you should of came" whispered Takashi

" well.. You could of told me we were having a quiz today"

" sorry.. I forgot". Takashi laughed heartily. But Syaoran didn't find it funny, he's always on Time for science. After the bell ringed, it was time for Syaoran's 2nd period class. He said his farewell's to his friends in science and headed off, where he would find Tomoyo and Sakura in Art.

" hey Syaoran! How are you!" asked Sakura in a happily cheery voice.

" not too bad Sakura, and yourself?"

" I'm doing fantastic!" he noticed that Tomoyo wasn't saying a word, she appeared to be awkwardly silent. It's not usually like Tomoyo to do these kind of things.

" hey Tomoyo" Tomoyo raised up her head to see Syaoran giving his greetings. Tomoyo smiled and waved back.

" Sakura?... is it true that you two are going out..?" Sakura fell silent and couldn't find the words to help her. Tomoyo came in half way into the conversation and interrupted.

" yes, we are going out"

" oh ok..."

"Ok student's! We are beggining our art session today" spoke out Mrs. Fuu-yung , we will be talking about abstract artwork. While she was teaching her lesson to the class, Syaoran dazed off, wondering why she's with Tomoyo. This questions has crossed his mind many times every since he heard they were going out.

" Syaoran? Are you listening?" asked Mrs. Flu-Yung

" w-what?"

" detention after school Li"

" but why?"

" you weren't listening to my lesson, that will be your punishment"

Syaoran crossed his hands feeling rather irritated. In his 3rd period class he had Tomoyo and Takashi in his class.

" hey Syaoran, did you finish your assignment today?"

" oh no! I forgot !"

" someone is going to get in trouble" said Tomoyo in a cute voice. Syaoran just glanced at Tomoyo, and wasn't sure what to say to her.

" Syaoran? Hand in your assignment please" asked his 3rd period teacher Mr. Kazain

" uhh I don't have it here today"

" and why not Mr. Syaoran Li?"

" because I forgot about it" Mr. Kazain, nodded his head in dissapointment.

" that's too bad Syaoran... Detention for you... after school" after the teacher walked away to retrieve the other assignments they continued there discussion.

" that's your second detention Syaoran" said Takashi

" see you should of listned in art"

" what!? He got another detention in his 2nd period class too"

" ok, you two stop, its hard as it is"

" its pretty funny to me" laughed Tomoyo.

Syoaran moaned in a grumpy voice as he was becoming more annoyed by Tomoyo.

Syaoran had Phys-ed for his last class of the day. Sakura was in his class with Rika and Mina. The girls were doing warming excercises to prepare for a volley ball tournament they were going to compete in. Syaoran's coach named Mr. Gin blew his whistle which meant that class began.

At Sakura's and Syaorans highschool, Females and males didn't have Phys'ed together, they had it seperately but in the same room. Syaoran couldn't help staring at Sakura.

" Syaoran? Are you alright?" asked Mr. Gin

"uhh..."

" you are not youself today Syaoran"

" sorry mr. Gin"

" make sure it doesn't happen again" Syaoran couldn't help but feeling sorry for himself. He never felt like this before. Every glimpse of Sakura made his stomach ache.

" uhh what is this feeling"

" what wrong Syaoran" asked one of his classmates.

" I don't know... I feel very weird, "

" you know, you may be in love"

" really?... no its not that. The presence... it's strange around here"

" admit it Syaoran, you are definately inlove" Syoaran began to blush.

" no that's not it"

" is is Sakura by any Chance" Staoran began to blush with embarassment.

" i knew it!! i could see it in your eyes, you are definately inlove with her" Syaoran then again fell silent to his words.

" I've seen them kiss once, maybe if you go after school you may see them do it again"

" that nonesence you are speaking, I don't need to hear you bull-"

" SYAORAN! I've been calling you three times now, detention after class" scream Mr. Gin

" o thanks a lot"

" no problem" laughed the class mate. Sakura over hard Mr. Gin and was becoming conerned about Syaoran. At the end of school, it felt painfully long for Syaoran. He slipped out of Gym class, to see Tomoyo and Sakura.. As he got out of school he saw Tomoyo and Sakura sitting on the bench holding hands.

" thats can't mean they are a couple right?" he said to himself. He then witnessed Tomoyo ad Sakura sharing a pssionate short, but sweet kiss. Syaoran clenches his hand on his stomach.

When both Tomoyo and Sakura began to walk off, he wanted to catch up to them, but the most embarassing thing happend.

" Syaoran li" yelled out all 4 teacher's at once. Syaoran turned around to see all 4 teachers standing there looking excteremly irriteated. Takashi walked by and whispered something into his ear.

" psst good Luck Syaoran, you'll be needing it"

To be continued...

**Author Notes:** Love's paradox is not exactly based on the story of the original card captors. Theres a little twist to my fan fiction. Syoaran has experienced new pain witnessing Sakura, Why is it that Syaoran refused to exepct Sakura's love? What strange presense is he feeling that hes keeps mentioning about? This will all be revealed in later chapters.


	3. Advice from a Friend

1

**Chapter 3: Advice from a friend **

Syaoran got home feeling relief to feel the comfort of his own bed. He feels angry, depressed and even jealous of Sakura's and Tomoyo's new found love.

" what is Sakura pulling?... why is she doing this to me?..." he began to ponder the reason.

" is it... because I rejected her... no not that... that wasn't even the truth" Syaoran plunges his head into his pillow.

The following day as Syaoran returns to school, he catches up with Takashi.

" hey Syoaran! What's up"

" uhhh" Syaoran groaned

" wow you don't look too good... haven't got enough sleep?"

" of course I got sleep! look at my face, does it look like I haven't had enough of it"

" well yes, you have dark circles around your eyes which usually indicate you are tired" Takashi became concerned for Syaoran as for he knew how hard he had it yesterday with the teachers.

" What's wrong Syaoran?"

" its nothing Can you just leave me alone" yelled Syoaran as he ran inside the school. As Takashi watched him he knew he had to do something about Syaorans behavior. It wasn't like him at all to react and be like this with him. While walking to class Taksahi then realized it could of possibly been the news of Sakura and Tomoyo being together that got him all upset.

" hmmm... I know syaoran doesn't like Sakura... he told me all the time how much trouble she gives him"

" maybe that why he likes her?" He decide to find Syaoran so he can get the real truth out of him.

During lunch he found Syaoran all alone against one of the school walls. He appeared to be saddened and exhausted.

" hey syaoran" Syoran didn't look but gave a little nod to tell him he noticed he was there.

" I just wanted to ask if you have feelings for Sakura?"

" ... I have no answer for that..." replied Syaoran who stareing up at blue sky.

" Come on Syaoran... we've been best friends since forever, you can tell me"

" I don't know... how I feel... about her..."

" well let me give you a piece of advice" Syaoran turned his head towards Takeshi, as he begins to show signs of interest.

" you must get her to notice you again"

" but... she already notices me"

" no.,.. I mean more as a friend"

" show her how much she means to you... I know you can do it!"

" thanks Takseshi but I don't think its going to work"

" hmm I guess you don't like Sakura after all... i'll see you around Syoaran... ok?"

" sure.. whatever" Syaoran looks at his shoes as he thinks about the advice Takashi gave him.

" I think I'll do it.."

After school Sakura was with Tomoyo as he tries to get her to notice him.

" umm hey Sakura"

" hey Syaoran!, I haven't seen you all day... have you been hiding from me"

" nope, I was just busy" Syaoran continues to studder as he tried to find the right words to say.

" umm... I wanted to ask you if you want ... t-to come over to my house today" before Sakura could even asnwer Tomoyo stepped in to tell him herself that they were going to Sakura's house.

" hey Syaoran, whould you like to come along?, what do you think Tomoyo?... is it ok?"

" I guess so... I mean he is our friend" Tomoyo smiled as she said those words.

" oh I forgot to get my camera at home, on the way can we go get it?"

" sure if you want... but we are just going to watch T.V at my house"

" Sakura ! its fun... I'd like to tape us together but never had the chance yet" Syaoran stepped in to make a suggestion.

" ... how about if I help with the camera while you guys have fun?"

" wow Syaoran! That would be a great idea" Sakura ran up to Syaoran to give him a big hug for his consideration.

"... thankyou Syaoran" replied Tomoyo quietly. After leaving the school Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo left together to her house to get her camera.

As they entered in the front gates Syaoran ws amazed how big her house was. He'd never seen so many statues of people and different kinds of flowers in his life.

" do you own all of this Tomoyo" Syaoran asked in awe.

" well, yes I do... I forgot you've never came to my house before"

They entered in the front door as they were greeted by several of her servants.

" Madame Tomoyo, will you be staying her for a while" asked one of the servants

" no I'm just here to get my camera"

" thats nonsense my dear" up the stairs was Tomoyos mother, who looked beautiful in her lavender dress.

" you must stay for a cup of tea with Sakura and..." she looked at Syaoran with curiosity.

" and some boy... hmmm... what's your name my child?"

" Syaoran Li mam"

" oh how nice to meet you Syaoran" Tomoyo's mother than turned toTomoyo "Tomoyo I've never seen this friend before, why haven't you told me about him?"

" I just forgot mother" replied Tomoyo as she tried to force upon herself a smile.

" ok you two, you must meet me outside"

" but mother!!..."

" don't upset me Tomoyo!! you know hoe much i love guests"

" yes mother" Tomoyo looked at both Syaoran and Sakura as she gave them a shrugged gesture like she had no choice. Tomoyo's mother supringly kept them all night at her house. Syaoran tried and attempted to talk to Sakura to notice him again, but was failing. He had no choice but to listen to Tomoyo's mother talk.

" Tomoyo... is this what you mother does every night?

" not usually.." Tomoyos mother standed up and looked at her watch

" oh look at the time I must get going, ok you three have fun"

" where are you going mom?"

" I have a buisness meeting"

" at this hour?"

" well yes its for the toy company... remember today Is Thursday, I always go to a brief meeting at this time" Tomoyo appeared to be upset by this. Her mother gave her farewells as Tomoyo finaly had time to speak to the both of them.

" I'm sorry it took all day Sakura"

" there is not need to apologize Tomoyo, your mother had a lot of nice sweets and cakes, it was really fun"

" your so sweet Sakura... thats why I love you" Sakura fell silent for a moment before she answered.

" me too" they held hands as they kissed. Syaoran was trying to use his friends advice but its seems like somthing was pulling him back to do so.

" okay I must be going now" as Syaoran got up sakura pulled him back down"

" wait... Syaoran... I just wanted to tell you... that I'm glad we are friends" Syaoran blushed but thought nothing of what she told him and said his farewells.

" bye Sakura... and Tomoyo I'll see you two tommorow"

" we wont be here tommorow" Sakura replied

" why not?"

" My class and Tomoyo's are going on a trip to Paris for our french classes... it will be a week long"

" Sakura.." Tomoyo began to cuddle closer to her as Syaoran began to feel uncomfortable.

" don't you know they call it the city of love"

" oh, I never knew that" Syoran felt as if Tomoyos was saying this on purpose to make him jealous.

" ok I'll see you guys in a week" as he began leaving Tomoyo's front gates, he thought of a way to get Sakura to notice him again.

" off to Paris!"

**Author notes: **lol it's a little corny but nice .. I have really nothing to say about this chapter except i could of made it a little bit better. I hope in the later future I can make more and faster inetersting chapters. Also when I complete this story I'm also going to decide on re-editing all my chapters to improve. So I'd like feedback from all of you, even if its bad, I just want to hear what would improve my story.


End file.
